


My Oath to You

by jokerxpanther



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Other, Pining, Secret Crush, dimigard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 10:22:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20526443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jokerxpanther/pseuds/jokerxpanther
Summary: Does he still remember her? As her hair has turned white...





	My Oath to You

The ballroom is filled with students dancing with each other, a nostalgic feeling come at her without warning. Across her, stand Dimitri, the man who has caused her to remember such memory.

He is not dancing yet despite the offer from some beauties, seemingly enjoying the company from his classmates while observing the ballroom like her, but to her relief he still hasn't noticed her.

In a time like this she always wonders... does he still remember her?

They were only a child when their first met, there is a little chance he still remembers her. She also has changed. Her once light-brown hair has turned white now. 

No wonder if he forgets... since they have never talked about it.

He is always surrounded by so many people and friends, what does one little girl mean to him?

Unlike her since a child she has always been a loner, never really know how to make friends or open up to anyone. As pathetic as it sound, Dimitri is truly her first true friend... even until this day.

When she first met Dimitri it was awkward, a little boy that looked so weak crying alone in a near branch. She always hates seeing a child crying, it reminded her of bad memory about her siblings who always crying before vanish from the world. That's why without any second thought she approached him and gave him a candy. The only good thing that she had on her pocket, hoping the candy could make him stop crying.

"Here is for you." she said in her little stern voice.

He did stop crying but he didn't take the candy, he just stood there and stared at her for far too long as if she was some weird species.

She was embrassed of course, then after she forced him to take the candy she left. The next day maybe it's a fate the little boy came visit her uncle house where she stayed for the time being.

He seemed to recognize her but didn't say anything only kept staring at her. That's why she decided to ignore him. But while he was in the house she can tell that he kept following her whenever she went... that's got into her nerve.

She decided to confront him.

"Stop following me around. It's annoying!"

"I-I'm sorry... I don't want to annoy you."

"Then why are you keep following me?"

He was blushing, and it's really cute ." I-I just want to say t-thank you.. for giving me the candy yesterday."

"Oh..." 

"You are a kind person, w-would you like to be my friend?" he said.

That moment is the memory that she will never forget, it touched her deepest heart, no one had ever said that to her.. in the Empire the other kids can't get too close to her because she is the daughter of the Emperor. But him offering her a friendship that anyone never dare to try...

She almost crying right at the moment, but of course she hide it well... 

"What is your name?"

"Dimitri, you?"

"Edelgard."

"Elgald?"

"It's E-del-gard."

"El-del-gal?"

She shooked her head. "You are wrong!"

"I-I'm sorry! Your name is quite hard, can I just call y-you El?"

Only her family call her by that little name, but the boy in just one day she had allowed him to call her that and she actually like it when he did that. 

After that, time moving too fast to her likeness. They played together almost everyday when she was there, she taught him how to dance and he showed her the Kingdom and its beauty. Introduce her to his friends and all. Tell each other dreams. In her lifetime she never felt anything so close to her more than Dimitri on that precious year. For the first time in her life she felt less lonely, less alone, and content.

When her uncle told her that she must return to Empire, she felt lost and lonely, some part of her want to stay with Dimitri. She must confess that she did grow a crush on him but she never told him or anyone on that matter. Despite of that she knew that she has a duty to fullfill and a family to return, even it's breaking her to be seperated from him she must go... he gave him a parting gift, a dagger, as odd as it is he said it "to cut path to your future."

Till now that gift she always kept at her side, being her strength to find her way to the future.

Sometime she wonders what will happen if she choose to stay with him instead...a dangerous thought, then when she looks up she found Dimitri is looking at her. 

A silence moment pass between them that she wonder why causing her her heart to ache? whatever feeling she still has for Dimitri, it must be gone now. The time is coming, soon he will be her enemy. To reconnect with him about the past now is far too late, it's for the best. The less heart include will make everything less harder. There might be a time when she has to kill him, he is afterall the crown prince of the Kingdom, the future king. To united Fodlan, the Kingdom and the Alliance must be gone for good. Knowing Dimitri enough he will fight for them.

However this lonely path that she has chosen... will she regret it?

No, she has worked so hard for this moment, to finally free the people from the rotten case system and its crests. Those rotten hierarchy that have cause so much suffering to so many people, for her siblings. Would she really give up just for one man favor?

No... even if it's tearing her apart, if does Dimitri is in her way, no matter what she must ready to face him. 

The only thing that she can protect about him now is the oath of the dagger: to cut down the path to her own future. She will do as what he wish. 

What she regret is that she never really have the chance to say what truly in her heart. To tell him that she is grateful to have meeting him. Because of him she knew what it feel like to live in a normal life even it's just for a split moment. And to tell him how much she misses him...

But their path will be crossed. Their blade will be clashed. Even if her heart desire to walk along side him, it's impossible as they both bound by duty and honor.

Even if her heart yearns for him, she must conceal and endure for the sake of the future.

As she looks away from him and take an unknown male hand for the dance.

**Author's Note:**

> I love dimigard so much, I will make one from Dimitri's POV. Hope you will like it.


End file.
